Confessions
by vane84
Summary: Quand Malia et Stiles décident de faire une petit rando, rien ne se passe comme prévu !


_**Alors j'aime le stalia et le stydia, bizarre me direz-vous ! J'ai donc voulu faire un peu des deux ! Et bien sûr tout ça ne se fait pas sans douleur, ceux qui me lisent connaissent mon côté sadique !**_

 _ **Cet OS se passe au début de la saison 5.**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Stiles et Malia avaient décidé de faire une randonnée pendant le week-end. Un peu de légèreté, à l'approche de leur dernière année de lycée, ne leur ferait pas de mal. Lors d'une conversation avec la coyote, Stiles avait émis le désir de voir où Malia avait grandi pendant toutes ces années en forêt. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les motiver à partir pour une journée en forêt. Malgré l'attaque dont Scott avait fait l'objet et le retour de Théo, ils avaient décidé de s'échapper et passer un peu de temps ensemble, ce que l'alpha avait tout à fait compris. Par ailleurs, Malia était heureuse de pouvoir faire découvrir son univers au jeune homme. Mis à part sa tanière de coyote, il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses années en forêt. Chacun avait son sac à dos avec de l'eau et quelques provisions, même s'ils n'avaient prévu que de randonner la journée. Ils avaient donc marché trois bonnes heures avant de se retrouver dans le « coin » préféré de la coyote.

\- Ici c'était comme ma cours de récréation si tu veux, _commença-t-elle en posant son sac_.

\- Oh, ok. Mais tu n'as jamais essayé de trouver des… congénères, je dirais, afin de ne pas rester seule ?

\- Je m'isolais volontairement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce que j'avais fait à ma mère et ma sœur.

\- Tu as vraiment vécu seule pendant toutes ces années ? _demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains._

\- Je devais payer pour ce que je leur avais fait.

A cet instant, il vit bien que sa compagne avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait pourtant que Malia n'était vraiment pas du genre à être émotive mais il savait que ce sujet était encore sensible, même si cela avait eu lieu des années auparavant. Il la prit dans ses bras et cette dernière se laissa faire, soulagée de pouvoir pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Elle était toujours restée sur la réserve au sujet de cette partie de sa vie. Stiles et elle n'étaient pas du genre à parler de ce genre de sentiments. Mais cet endroit, à cet instant, avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, lui provoquèrent comme un sentiment de soulagement et de sécurité. Elle s'était donc laissé aller dans les bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier attendit, restant dans cette position à l'enlacer, le temps que ce moment passe. Il connaissait le poids de la solitude et c'était pour cela qu'il restait à ses côtés, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule car à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Après quelques instants, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, _répondit-il en lui souriant_.

Elle le regarda puis lui sourit et prit sa main. Elle le tira vers le bord d'une falaise. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Regarde, si je venais aussi ici, c'était pour la vue que j'avais sur les collines.

\- Oui enfin on peut regarder la vue de cinq mètres en arrière. On n'est pas obligé d'être si près du précipice.

En disant cela, Stiles se pencha et put voir la pente raide, parsemée d'arbres et de rochers pour se terminer une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. N'étant pas d'un naturel aventurier, il regarda rapidement ailleurs, légèrement prit de vertige. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Malia sourire, amusée par son comportement mais tandis qu'il s'éloignait du bord, une pierre roula sous le pied de Stiles et le fit basculer en arrière. Malia tenta de le retenir mais elle fut emportée dans sa chute. Ils dévalèrent la falaise en roulant sur eux-mêmes. Stiles sentit chaque branchage lui fouetter le corps, les rochers le heurtant, se demandant bien dans quel état il allait arriver en bas, si jamais il y survivait ! Au bout de longues minutes interminables, ils finirent par arriver au bout de la pente, Stiles sur le corps de Malia, tous deux inconscients.

* * *

Scott tentait de faire un repas à sa mère. En effet, il avait pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette dernière année au lycée et il voulait faire plaisir à sa mère ce soir. Il savait qu'elle rentrerait vers vingt heures et il s'était lancé dans la cuisson d'un poulet rôti. Il allait mettre le poulet au four quand il entendit le cri de Lydia. Il savait qu'elle était chez elle mais le cri était clair et fort. Il posa tout et accourut chez la banshee. Lorsqu'il se trouva sur le pas de sa porte, il frappa et elle lui ouvrit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Stiles, il a un problème. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça m'est arrivé d'un coup.

\- Il est avec Malia, ils sont en rando dans la forêt, il ne peut rien leur arriver.

\- Tu en es bien sûr ? J'ai essayé d'appeler Stiles mais il ne répond pas.

Scott prit son portable et appela son meilleur ami. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il essaya ensuite avec celui de la coyote mais le résultat fut le même. S'il était serein quelques instants auparavant, ce n'était à présent plus le cas.

\- Ok, si Stiles est en danger, il faut prévoir le nécessaire. Si jamais ils sont au milieu de la forêt et qu'il est blessé, on doit pouvoir les aider. On passe chez moi, ma mère garde toujours un sac de premier secours.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Je sais d'où ils sont partis. Ensuite je les suivrai à l'odeur. Allons-y.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles repris connaissance, cela put se résumer en un mot : douleur. Chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore bougé d'un millimètre ! Il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui représenta déjà un effort surhumain pour le jeune homme. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas en contact direct avec le sol puis il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Malia. Par pur réflex, il glissa sur le côté pour retirer son poids de sur sa compagne mais il hurla de douleur en faisant cela. Ce cri eut pour effet de réveiller la coyote. Cette dernière se sentait comme anesthésiée puis elle ressentit à son tour de violentes douleurs dans le dos. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- Stiles ?

\- Argh, ouais.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger. Je dois avoir le dos cassé.

\- Wow !

\- Ca va guérir mais en attendant, tu peux me mettre sur le dos s'il te plait ?

La demande de la coyote s'avérait plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, le simple fait d'avoir glissé sur le côté avait irradié tout le corps de Stiles et là, il devait se redresser pour la mettre sur le dos. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas trop sur son état et se rapprocha de Malia, tout en serrant les dents. Il la tira et elle se retrouva rapidement sur le dos. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le côté et respirait laborieusement.

\- Comment tu vas ? _demanda-t-elle_.

Le simple fait qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement inquiéta Malia. Elle essaya de regarder dans sa direction mais son corps ne répondait pas.

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouais, je suis là, donne-moi une minute.

Après quelques instants à essayer de contenir la douleur, Stiles parvint à s'asseoir à nouveau et s'appuya contre un tronc, juste à côté de Malia, dans son champ de vision. Ce que put voir Malia ne la rassura pas du tout. Elle vit la multitude de coupures qu'il avait sur le visage et elle aperçut au travers de la chemise de Stiles qu'une auréole de sang était en train de se former sur son flanc gauche.

\- Stiles, tu saignes.

\- Oh…

\- Lève ton t-shirt, on doit voir ta blessure.

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser. Il sentait que sa respiration était laborieuse mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il décida alors de remonter son t-shirt et il comprit qu'il y avait un problème quand il vit l'air paniqué que venait de prendre Malia.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien je pense que tu as heurté des rochers dans ta chute.

\- Et ?

\- Tu sais où se trouve ton sac à dos ?

\- Non, je l'ai perdu dans la chute, pourquoi ?

\- Alors retire ta chemise. Tu as une blessure ouverte au ventre, tu dois faire pression dessus pour pas que tu ne te vides de ton sang.

En entendant cela, Stiles baissa la tête et vit en effet la blessure. Il avait dû s'échouer sur un rocher saillant et il avait à présent une coupure d'une dizaine de centimètres d'où du sang s'écoulait un peu trop rapidement à son gout. En voyant cela, il voulut retirer sa chemise mais soudain tout tourna autour de lui. Malia comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oh euh… je vais peut-être m'évanouir…

\- Non, tu dois rester éveillé ! Stiles ? Stiles ?

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà perdu connaissance. Malia, ne pouvant pas bouger, rageait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Il se passa plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne le voir bouger, signe qu'il émergeait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait à présent bouger la tête.

\- Stiles, réveille-toi, Stiles !

\- Wow, je suis blessé, pas sourd ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Il faut vraiment faire pression sur la plaie.

Stiles fit un signe de la tête et commença à bouger pour retirer sa chemise. En se faisant, il serra les dents. L'autre côté de son thorax lui faisait mal.

\- Tu as mal ailleurs ?

\- Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?

\- Stiles, tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ?

\- Ok, mes côtes me font mal.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander qu'il leva à nouveau son t-shirt mais cette fois un peu plus haut. Elle put en effet voir qu'il avait les côtes sur le côté droit qui prenaient déjà une couleur violacée.

\- Tu as mal autre part ?

\- Non, ça me suffit pour le moment ! Et toi ? _demanda-t-il en appuyant sur sa plaie avec sa chemise_.

\- Je vais guérir. Tu dois appeler les secours.

\- Ah bah ouais, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! _ajouta-t-il en récupérant tant bien que mal son téléphone dans sa poche._ Oh oh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas aimé la chute. Le tien ? Tu l'as mis où ?

\- Dans ma poche avant gauche.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, ça ne l'est plus. Tu n'as rien dans la poche.

\- Et merde.

\- On va devoir attendre que tu guérisses… argh…

\- Stiles ?

\- Bon dieu, ça fait un mal de chien…

Malia ne pouvait qu'observer l'homme qu'elle aimait en train de souffrir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas guérie. Elle le vit alors commencer à tourner de l'œil.

\- Stiles ! _hurla-t-elle_.

\- Quoi ? _répondit-il tentant de rester éveillé_.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'endormir.

\- Je sais mais je suis si… fatigué.

\- Hey, Stiles, reste avec moi ! Stiles ?

\- Ouais, je suis là.

\- Parle-moi.

\- De quoi ?

Malia réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait absolument trouver un sujet qui l'obligerait à rester éveillé.

\- Tout à l'heure je t'ai parlé de mes sentiments lorsque j'étais coyote. Maintenant c'est à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas été coyote pour ma part.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de ta mère.

A la façon dont il la regardait, elle comprit qu'elle avait toute son attention. Stiles réfléchit un instant. Jamais il ne s'était confié au sujet de sa mère, pas même à Scott ! Mais il savait que l'intention de Malia était louable, alors il se fit une raison.

\- Elle était géniale, la mère que tout gamin rêve d'avoir. Elle était toujours là, à mes côtés. Tu sais, elle m'avait donné un petit surnom et il n'y avait qu'elle qui m'appelait comme ça.

\- Comment elle t'appelait ?

\- « Mon ange »… Quand elle est tombée trop malade pour s'occuper de moi, elle est partie pour l'hôpital et elle n'est jamais revenue. J'allais la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital même si parfois c'était difficile.

\- De la voir souffrir ?

\- En partie oui. Mais sa maladie l'avait rendu paranoïaque et elle croyait que je voulais la tuer. Elle faisait de véritables crises et je devais sortir de la chambre pour que les infirmières la calment avec des tranquillisants. Ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

\- Ça a duré longtemps, cet état ?

\- Non. Mon père ne voulait plus que j'aille la voir sans lui mais tu me connais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser… J'étais là quand elle est morte, j'étais tout seul. Dans ces derniers instants, malgré sa maladie, elle était tout à fait lucide. Elle savait sa fin proche et je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas craquer devant elle mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un gamin.

\- Elle m'a alors dit de me coucher contre elle, dans le lit d'hôpital. J'étais blotti contre elle quand son cœur s'est arrêté.

\- Oh Stiles… _dit-elle sur un ton compatissant_.

\- Mon père a toujours fait de son mieux mais je donnerais ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde pour l'entendre m'appeler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois « mon ange ».

Malia sentit des picotements dans ses bras et comprit qu'elle pouvait à nouveau les bouger. Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Stiles mais il serra fort la main de la coyote. Soudain, ils sentirent tous les deux que la pluie tombait à petites gouttes puis de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Scott et Lydia n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rejoindre la forêt mais l'alpha sentit qu'ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres et ils coururent pour les rejoindre plus vite. La banshee lui demanda cependant de ralentir, peu habituée à une telle course quand la pluie commença subitement à tomber.

\- Non, non, non ! _dit Scott_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- La pluie couvre leur odeur ! Je ne sais pas où aller !

\- Si tu ne peux pas les sentir, appelle-les !

L'alpha regarda Lydia, surpris de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant elle. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et hurla.

* * *

Malia s'assit aux côtés de Stiles. Elle comprit qu'elle allait bientôt recouvrer l'usage de ses jambes. En attendant, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme qui peinait à rester éveillé. Elle regarda la plaie qu'il avait au ventre. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de saigner. Elle appuya alors fort sur la chemise ce qui provoqua un cri déchirant de Stiles puis elle sentit enfin ses jambes bouger. Elle allait pouvoir tenter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Soit elle partait chercher des secours auquel cas, il devrait rester seul et ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de la coyote, soit elle le soulevait jusqu'à la voiture. Les deux solutions n'étaient pas satisfaisantes pour elle et dans tous les cas, cela prendrait des heures or, Stiles ne les avait peut-être pas ! Soudain, elle entendit le cri de Scott. Euphorique, elle hurla à son tour. Après quelques instants, la pluie s'était arrêtée et elle entendit Scott les appeler. Elle se leva en vacillant et regarda plus haut. Elle leur indiqua alors leur position. Scott se pencha et les aperçut en effet en bas de la pente. Même si l'odeur de l'humidité était forte, il sentit tout autant celle du sang frais.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Stiles a une plaie au ventre et des côtes cassées. Il faut rapidement l'emmener à l'hôpital ! _répondit la coyote._

A cet instant, Stiles reprit doucement ses esprits et vit que Malia se tenait debout.

\- Hey, _commença-t-il_.

\- Stiles, Scott est là, on va trouver le moyen de te sortir de là. Tu dois tenir juste encore un peu.

Le jeune homme sourit quand il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans le thorax, là où ses côtes étaient cassées. Il hurla puis retint sa respiration à cause de la douleur. Malia, paniquée, se rapprocha de lui. D'en haut, même Lydia avait entendu le cri de son ami.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _hurla-elle_. Malia ?

\- Il a des côtes cassées et elles lui font très mal ! Il a du mal à respirer.

\- Son cœur bat vite ? _continua la banshee_.

\- Oui, vraiment très vite ! Il faut le remonter !

\- Elle a raison, _dit Lydia à Scott_. Il est en train de faire un pneumothorax. Son poumon s'affaisse, autrement dit, il va s'étouffer si on ne fait rien.

\- Tu sais quoi faire ?

\- S'il le faut, je saurai.

\- Ok, heureusement qu'on a pris des cordes. Malia, je t'envoie une corde. Attache-le et on le remontera !

Scott joignit le geste à la parole. Il lui envoya immédiatement la corde. En un rien de temps, Malia l'attacha et Scott le remonta. Tandis que Stiles était étendu devant Lydia, Scott s'occupa de récupérer Malia. La banshee vit alors le visage de Stiles se déformer à cause de la douleur puis il la regarda.

\- Lydia… aide-moi, _dit-il difficilement_.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant et fouilla dans le sac pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à réduire la pression dans son poumon. Scott venait de remonter Malia quand ils se rapprochèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas de seringue dans ton sac ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Non, désolé.

\- Ok, je vais trouver autre chose… _dit-elle tout en réfléchissant à vitesse grand V_.

\- Il est en train de suffoquer Lydia ! _ajouta Malia_.

\- Un stylo, tu as un stylo ? _demanda la banshee_.

\- Oui, tient, _répondit-il en ouvrant la poche avant et en le lui donnant_.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de tes griffes, _commença-t-elle en démontant le stylo_.

\- Quoi ? _questionna-t-il, surpris_.

\- Oui, pour que je puisse insérer le stylo , tu vas devoir faire une petite entaille. En attendant, Malia, appelle les secours et explique-leur la situation.

La coyote avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que son petit ami mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit le téléphone de Scott et appela les secours. En attendant, l'alpha avait les griffes sorties, prêt à suivre les instructions de Lydia. Cette dernière se tenait prête à faire le nécessaire quand elle croisa le regard de Stiles, complètement paniqué. Elle se plaça juste devant lui.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Le jeune homme, malgré la douleur et la panique, hocha la tête. Lydia posa sa main sur la joue de son ami puis retourna son attention sur le thorax du blessé.

\- Déchire son t-shirt, _demanda-t-elle à Scott_.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Elle positionna ses doigts au niveau de la plèvre de son ami et indiqua à Scott l'endroit où il devait inciser. L'alpha n'hésita pas un instant et fit une petite entaille sur le haut du torse de son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier gémit. Puis en une fraction de seconde, Lydia enfonça le tube du stylo dans l'orifice. Aussitôt, on entendit un bruit significatif, comme un ballon qui se dégonflait. Rapidement, Stiles reprit des couleurs. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps les secours. Un hélicoptère amena rapidement Stiles à l'hôpital où il fut traité puis rejoint par ses amis. Bien qu'il fût faible, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans sa chambre.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je vous dois la vie ? A tous ?

\- Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu dois éviter les randos, ça ne te réussit pas ! _dit Scott._

\- Il doit se reposer maintenant ! _ajouta Mélissa en passant devant la chambre_.

\- Aller, repose-toi bien mon frère ! _termina l'alpha en posant sa main sur la jambe de son ami_.

Scott partit et Lydia s'apprêta à le suivre quand elle sentit la main de Stiles la retenir.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci.

\- De rien, _dit-elle, gênée_. Tu me le revaudras !

Elle lui sourit puis sortit à son tour tandis que Malia se tenait devant le lit.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté mais je te demanderai de garder ce que je t'ai dit pour toi, ok ? _dit-il_.

\- Ca m'a touché que tu te confies à moi. Stiles, je sais qu'on est un couple plutôt… atypique. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à exprimer nos sentiments, on n'a jamais été habitué à ça et pour nous, c'est normal mais je suis sûr que d'en parler, ça t'a fait du bien, tout comme ça m'a aussi fait du bien de te confier des choses.

\- Tu as raison. On doit toujours s'écouter et s'entraider, peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

Elle lui sourit puis il lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Elle s'allongea alors, collée contre l'homme qui était son confident et qu'elle aimait tant.


End file.
